


Late Night Flights of Fancy

by CMBYN_The_Things_That_Matter



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Dreams, Fantasizing, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMBYN_The_Things_That_Matter/pseuds/CMBYN_The_Things_That_Matter
Summary: Tim is flying home from Paris and meets a sexy passenger.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Late Night Flights of Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have writer's block on my other story but funny little one off fluff scenarios pop in to my head occasionally, so that's what this is. Please enjoy a quick read.

Tim was taking the red-eye from Paris back to New York. He’d had a relaxing, much needed vacation, visiting with family, but it was time to head home. Rehearsals were set to start in a few weeks so he really did need to get back.

He settled into his seat in business class, beside the window so he could watch the night stars until he fell asleep. Business class wasn’t as nice as those individual pods but better than coach. He could stretch out his lanky frame and he didn’t feel like he and his row mate were sitting on top of each other. Fingers crossed, no one would take the seat beside him and he’d have a quiet comfortable flight home.

He zipped his jacket and pulled the hoodie over his curls, slouched down and stared into his phone, checking messages and sending last minute texts before they took off. He was aware of the passengers still loading, stopping in the aisle to pop bags into the overhead, or waiting impatiently for the ones who were storing their luggage. He noticed, with some irritation, a body plop down in the seat beside him with whoosh. Fuck. He hoped his row mate wasn’t a chatter. He kept his head down and focussed on his phone.

The attendants went through the cabin closing overhead bins, asking passengers to raise seat backs, close phones and put their belongings under the seat in front of them. He shut off his phone and sat up, made sure his seat belt was fastened and noticed the long legs of the passenger beside him. He stole a glance from the comfy slip on shoes, the dark blue track pants, the bulge just below the seat belt buckle, noticing the long fingers of both hands resting on tight muscular thighs. He swallowed and continued his viewing journey, up past the track jacket, unzipped at the neck with a smattering of curly hair peaking out, up to the handsome whisker-stubbled face with clear blue eyes looking back at him, a lop-sided grin on his perfect mouth. Fuuuuuck.

“Hello” blue eyes said, in a deep rumbly voice.

“Oh...hey” Timmy stuttered, trying to sound much cooler than he felt right now. Did it get hot in here, he wondered? How the fuck was he going to get any sleep with this guy beside him for the next…what… 7 or 8 hours.

“I’m not crowding you, am I?” blue eyes asked. “I usually get one of the pods so I’m not bothering anyone but it was a last-minute flight and this the best I could get. Sometimes its hard to know where to put my arms and legs” he said. To prove his point, he crossed and uncrossed him arms, legs crossed, uncrossed, stretched out and pulled back in. He lifted his hands, palms up in a “what are ya gonna do” surrender, smile stretching on his beautiful mouth.

“Yeah…haha…you’re tall. I get it” mumbled Tim awkwardly. Inwardly, he chastised himself for being such a dork. You’re tall. I get it. Jesus. Get it together.

He cleared his throat and tried again. “Me, too. I mean, I try to get a pod. Especially on the red-eye. Easier to get some sleep.”

“Exactly” agreed blue eyes. “Even then, though, I often don’t sleep. Over tired or something. “

Just then the pilot came on the intercom and advised they would be taxi-ing the plane to the runway to await take off orders from the tower. The flight attendant took over with the usual spiel about seat belts, emergency exits, blah blah blah. At least this gave Tim a moment of silence to compose himself. 

Once in the air, blue eyes asked “So, are you headed home or is this home and you’re headed for a vacation?”

“Home. I’m going home. I live in New York. So, yeah, home.” Fuck. This guy looking at him must be killing off his brain cells or something because he’d lost his ability to have a normal conversation. So much for composing himself.

Tim cleared his throat again.

“Are you ok? You’re not getting sick, are you?” asked blue eyes.

“What? No? Why?” questioned Tim.

“You keep coughing. Would like a something to suck on for your throat? A lozenge?”

Tim burst out in hysterical laughter, then brought it down a few notches. Perv, he chastised himself.

“What? Yeah. No. I’m good. I must be tired or something. Just having a hard time forming a coherent thought. Busy day today” he bluffed, looking at blue eyes, who was eyeing him back a little skeptically. He took a deep breath and tried again.

“I’m Tim. So, are you headed home?”

“Hi Tim. I’m Armie” he said, putting his hand out to shake. “Yeah. Stop over in New York then off to Los Angeles. Home base.”

“Cool. I’m in New York. Noisy, crowded, and a million things to do. I love it there. I’ve been to LA. Too laid back for me. I like the frenzy at home.”

Armie laughed. “Yeah, I get that. I’ve spent time in New York. LA is a busy place, just a different vibe, I guess. Pros and cons, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I don’t want to bother you. You’d probably like to get some sleep” Armie said.

Feeling like his equilibrium was returning, Tim said “No worries. It’s a long flight. Lots of time to sleep. What sort of work do you do?” he asked. He was loving the sound of Armie’s voice and wanted to keep him talking.

“I’m an agent. I have a variety of clients. Actors. Musicians. I’ll tell you, actors can be a temperamental bunch. I was just in Paris for a meeting with a client and a producer. My client was demanding the moon. I was trying to talk him down while trying to keep him and the producer happy. I’m glad he took a different flight home and I didn’t have listen to the ranting the entire flight. Sorry. I’m rambling. What do you do?”

Tim had been trying not to burst out laughing when Armie had said actors were temperamental but when he asked what Tim did, he let loose a loud guffaw. Armie stared at him, a little concerned.

“Actor” smirked Tim and continued laughing. Armie stared a moment longer then started laughing.

“Well, shit” giggled Armie. 

The flight attendant came by, offering beverages, snacks, a complimentary tablet if they wished to watch any movies, and blankets. Both Tim and Armie got blankets and passed on the tablets. Tim ordered a rum and cola. Armie ordered a beer.  
Setting their drinks on their trays, they settled in and threw the blankets over their laps.

“So” asked Armie “is there a Mrs. Actor waiting at home for you?”

“Ha. No” said Tim, pushing the hoodie back off his head. “There used to be a Mr. Actor but we broke up a few months back. He couldn’t deal with my being gone so much. I don’t seem to have much time to concentrate on a relationship right now.”

Armie looked closely at Tim. “You were in that movie with that Irish actress…” he trailed off.

“Guilty. Yeah, I’ve only been the lead in a couple movies. Mostly minor supporting roles. Its definitely a tough business to break in to. So many outstanding actors and actresses and too few really good parts, unless you want to get in to one of those franchises. Not my scene.”

“Do you have an agent?” asked Armie. “Of course, you would.” Armie fished into the bag he had stored under his seat and pulled out a card. “Well, if you’re ever looking for a change, call me” he said, smiling.

“Great. Thanks”, said Tim, and slipped the card into his phone case. “Anyway, is there a Mrs. Agent waiting at home for you?” Tim asked, for purely selfish reasons hoping there wasn’t.

“No. Same as you, there was a Mr. Agent but he left me for one of my clients, and then the client left me for another agent. What are you gonna do, right?”

Inwardly Tim did a little twirl. Eight hours beside this single, great looking guy was definitely not going to be a hardship.

They talked about news, entertainment, hobbies and jobs for the next couple of hours, sliding further down into their chairs, leaning towards each other as their conversation quieted to let the passengers around them sleep. When their thighs and knees pressed against each other, neither of them moved. Armie looked at Tim, taking in his features. Multi-colored irises, soft full lips, a few freckles sprinkled over a strong nose, razor sharp jaw and a mass of brown curls in complete disarray, begging for someone to run their hands through them. He had one stubborn curl he kept moving away from his forehead that kept finding its way back to the same spot. He must leave men and women weak. If the movie he’d seen last year was any indication, Armie thought, Tim’s star was on the rise in a big way.

“What?” asked Tim, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.

“What what?” replied Armie.

“You’re staring. Is something wrong?”

“No. I was just looking, thinking you must leave men and women swooning in your wake” he said, smiling.

“Fuck off. Oh, shit, sorry. Shit. Sorry. Fuck” stuttered Tim, blushing a little.

Armie laughed. “May I kiss you?” he asked quietly.

“Yes. Please” whispered Tim, leaning forward. Armie leaned down and pressed his lips to Tim’s, confirming the soft fullness. He lingered for a moment then pulled back, slipping his hand under Tim’s blanket to rest on his thigh, not going any further than to give the firm thigh a small squeeze and leaving it there.

“Thank you” said Armie. “I couldn’t seem to help myself once I saw the blush creep into your cheeks.”

“No, really, thank you.” Tim could feel the heat from Armie’s large hand against his thigh. He hadn’t moved it but he might as well have given that Tim could feel the heat spreading up his leg and into his groin. He quietly willed his cock not to twitch or swell. It was a losing battle. He placed his hand over Armie’s hand and linked fingers, because he wanted to but also because he didn’t want Armie to wander into his traitorous cock.

“Well” said Armie, with a small wavering sigh.

“Yeah” replied Tim. 

“So, have you ever fucked in a plane bathroom?” laughed Armie, only slightly serious.

“You mean am I a member of the Mile High Club?” Tim replied. “Kind of but not really. I tried with an old boyfriend but plane bathrooms are really small and the flight attendants frown on that type of activity” he said, laughing.

“Wow. I was only kidding. You surprise me, but I know what you mean about the small room. I can barely get myself in there, let alone have someone in there with me” Armie said. “Don’t get me wrong. I wasn’t seriously propositioning you. Well I was but I’m not usually into quick hook ups. I’m finding myself attracted to you.” With his other hand, Armie grasped the hand that was intertwined with his own on Tim’s thigh. He brought it to rest on his own thigh, high up and close to his swelling cock, placing his hand over Tim’s hand. Tim looked into Armie’s eyes, smiled and gave a small squeeze. 

“I like you too. This is weird. Definitely not what I expected for my flight home. To be honest, I was secretly hoping no one would sit beside me so I could sleep and not be bothered. I’ve never been happier to have someone sit beside me though” Tim said, smiling. Armie returned the smile, leaning his head back. They sat quietly for a moment and enjoyed the connection.

“Do you think we might be able to get together back in the states? I know we’re on opposite sides of the continent so that’s gonna make it difficult. Maybe I’ll get to New York. Maybe you’ll get to LA?” asked Armie.

“I’d like that. I like talking to you, and let’s face it, you are definitely not hard on the eyes. About a billion brain cells exploded when I looked at you. I mean, I wouldn’t kick you out of bed for eating crackers” Tim babbled. He started to blush. “Fuck. Sorry. I don’t usually gush.”

Armie chuckled. “Gush away. We can all use an ego stroke now and again. May I ask for your cell number? We could always text or video chat, if you’d like.”

“Absolutely” Tim replied enthusiastically. They traded numbers and stored their phones away again. Pulling the blankets back over their laps, they returned hands to thighs and continued to talk, about nothing and everything, serious and lighthearted topics, teasing each other occasionally. 

Armie started slowly massaging Tim’s thigh, inching higher up his leg, listening intently to Tim. Tim tried to continue talking but it was getting more difficult. When Armie reached Tim’s cock and simply cupped his hand around the bulge, Tim’s breath hitched and he stopped talking. 

“You're going to make me cum in my pants” he whispered in Armie’s ear.

“I was hoping that was the case” Armie whispered back and maneuvered his hand under the sweat pants waistband and wrapped his hand around Tim’s cock again. The only movement was his thumb moving slowly back and forth across the wet tip. “Carry on” said Armie. “What were you saying?”

“Fuck” hissed Tim. “Please” he begged.

“Please what? Stop? Carry on?”

“Keeping going but I’m going to cum. Fuck!”

Tim’s eyes flew open. The plane was completely quiet. Had he been sleeping? Was that all a dream? He was leaning against Armie’s shoulder, face smushed up. He had been drooling. Fuck! He sat up quickly, looking at Armie, who was staring back at him, mildly amused.

“Good dream?” he asked Tim.

Okay, so if the ground would just open up and swallow him now Tim would have no objections. He was mortified.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry. How long have I been asleep?” he stammered, belatedly realizing he was grasping Armie’s cock. He let go and pulled his hand back as though it had been burned. Fuckfuckfuck.

“About an hour. We were talking about nothing in particular and you went quiet so I let you sleep” replied Armie.

“I was having this dream. It was good. It was really good and then you…I mean…then I…fuck. I’m sorry” Tim muttered. He put both his hands over his face and leaned down to his lap, rocking back and forth. He wondered if he should ask to move to another seat. 

“No problem” said Armie, chuckling, “It’s the most action I’ve had in some time. Would you like to get together when we back to the states?"


End file.
